


Everything is okay if you're here

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future children - Freeform, Reader Insert, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: Takes place after the honeymoon and at the beginning of the lawsuit Jumin promised Glam and Sarah
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Everything is okay if you're here

Glam and Sarah Choi are crying quietly as the trial begins, the case is introduced with the jury listening intently and the lawyers give their opening statements, you zone out as their voices drone on and the content becomes what you, yourself lived through. The drama isn’t as fun if it’s your own. Especially when the adrenaline has passed. You’re sitting behind your husband and his attorney, twisting your wedding band around your fingers as your eyes follow the lines of Jumin’s body underneath his suit. 

Typically, the two of you can’t keep your hands off of one another, constantly touching in any way possible. Holding hands or resting an arm around the others’ waist, even simply holding the hems of one another’s’ clothing brought you both comfort. He’d typically put his arm around your waist or hips, sometimes just resting his hands on any part of you he could reach because it gave him comfort, reminded him that you weren’t leaving. You, however, liked to hold his hand and rest against him whenever possible. Not necessarily your whole weight but press yourself against him to feel as much of his as possible. To remind yourself that he was there and that he will always be there. Just as the two of you had promised. 

But now it has been two whole hours without feelings your husband’s warmth and it felt odd. Your fingers found the necklace that hung in front of your chest, a white gold pendant created to a likeness of Elizabeth the 3rd, you wore it every day. You want to go home, the band of your skirt is digging into your belly uncomfortably and you forgot to remove the tag from your blouse and it was itching the back of your neck. If you weren’t a key witness you know that Jumin would have been completely against you coming in the first place, he’d already tried to have the court let you testify from home but they wouldn’t allow it.

“Ma’am, if you cannot keep your composure then I’ll have you escorted out.” Jerking to attention, you’re prepared to apologize despite the fact you have absolutely no idea what you’ve been doing that could cause the judge to speak up. But she’s not talking to you, she’s starting at Sarah Choi through heavy-lidded eyes, she probably doesn’t want to be here either. 

“I’m s-sorry.” Sarah’s lip quivers as she presses a tissue to her cheek, preventing her false tears from ruining her makeup. “It’s just so hard to see her.” She sniffs.

“Who?”

“Mrs. Han, she frightens me so.” Jumin adjusts his posture so he can look back at you, raising his hand in a way that says ‘don’t worry, sit tight’. You begin fidgeting with your necklace, trailing the pendant along the smooth chain as Sarah continues. “She used to threaten me if I kept pursuing Juju.” 

“Excuse me?” Jumin looks completely disgusted.

“Everyone’s here, Ju, she doesn’t have to control you anymore.” Glam silently holds her sister as the woman looks at your husband, one hand clutched to her chest. You hate this so much, the women are absolutely insane and you feel helpless as you look at the judge as she tries to regain order in the court. No reporters were allowed in the room thanks to Jumin’s lawyer so they already had less of an audience to capture with their lies. Looking over at the jury you can see their disinterest in the young woman’s performance. Despite the Choi sisters being exposed for who they truly are, they’re still trying to regain their reputation and their previous hold on the media.

You hate this. You want to go home. You want to see Elizabeth. 

The judge attempts to calm the two down but in the end, is forced to kick them from the courtroom and hold them in contempt. The first day is drawn to a close and you grab Jumin’s hand as quickly as possible. The world calms down as he squeezes gently and ducks his head as he cups your cheek, making sure you’re okay. “It’s alright, my love, I’m here.” And it is alright because Jumin is with you.


End file.
